everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hempel Emperorial the Seventh
Hempel Emperorial the Seventh is the son of the Emperor from the classic tale of The Emperor's New Clothes by Hans Christian Andersen. He’s a dedicated Royal who really wants to fit into the crowd no matter what. He’s unnatural and tense in certain social occasions but tries to cover that, often with a nervous chuckle-like laughter that slowly became his trademark. Girls quite often find him cute and is rarely afraid to tell him so, unfortunately “cute” is mostly meant as a teddybear kind of cute and not a Daring kind of cute. Portrayers When it comes to Hempel’s voice Mandiga wanders back and forth. He does have a certain pre-puperty squechy voice and if Mandiga would pick someone to do his voice it’ll most likely be Salli Saffioti. Despite that she’s of the female gender she would suit him very well. She does the voices of both Clawdeen Wolf and Cleo de Nile in Monster High but most of Salli’s voice work is done for the video game industry. For live action Mandiga originally looked for someone resembling Honey-sempai in Ouran Highschool Host Club eventually she found Thomas Brodie-Sangster who is generally cute. Hempel-cute. And a perfect face claim for him. Thomas started at a very young age and is both an actor and producer, known for Phineas och Ferb, Nanny McPhee and Love Actually. Character Personality Hempel has, like most Royals, set his mind to be the Emperor he can be to pass on the family legacy and pride and all that. He has big and swift temperament changes that sometimes happens with out warning. When he's in a good mood, he's an impossible optimist and everything's lollipops and rainbows. But when the tied changes and his frown turns upside down hell can break lose. He's rarely in any kind of medium mode, it's one or the other. He cares a bit too much about what other people care about him. Especially critique from his father and other male role models makes him feel inadequate and makes him seek comfort where he sees fit. Despite his best tries Hempel is in many aspects an overgrown child. He loves all things adorable and cute. He is practically addicted to sweet but tries his best to hide it. His stomach appears bottomless as he never seems to or gain weight. Appearance Hempel has big, blue, bright eyes and light blond hair with slightly darker eyebrows. He is slightly shorter then most princes and about the same height as Maddie. He has pale skin and posses almost female-like facial features such as naturally long eyelashes and soft face shape. Fairy tale: The Emperor's New Clothes How does Hempel fit into it After Hempel’s father recovered from the global embarrassment he hired a new seamstress with whom he within the following years developed a romantic relationship. Despite some objections she was soon crowned Queen and ruled by his side until slowly became too ill. At the moment Hempel’s mother is stuck in bed rest. Relationships Family Hempel has three older sisters who all had to pass the legacy of the fairytale on as his father is convinced that only a proper man should be allowed to carried their story into future books. Despite that Hempel and his sisters get along very well and his sister tends to be a bit overprotective of him especially towards their father with whom Hempel has a rather strained relationship. His mother is often ill and spends most her time in bedrest but the children takes every chance they get to be near her when they can. Hempel didn’t like the thought of leaving home but when his mother promised that they’d write every week he agreed to go to Ever After High. Friends He is very close with his roommate Mallet Cricket even though the affection mostly appears to be one sided. He finds Mallet confident both in himself and in his ideas inspiring even though he wishes that Mallet could be just a bit more open, a bit more pleased and a bit more generally sweet. Hempel has also spend a lot of time with the princesses and the other females in Ever After High who is more embracing of his sweet side. Pet Hempel has a honey colored forest rabbit as a pet called Cashmere, or Cash for short. Cash has a generally sleepy, pink persona and enjoys clinging on to Hempel’s neck. Romance Hempel does not have any biological urges or attractions at the moment to make him seek romance, not that he’s sensing anyway. People generally find him cute but not romantically appealing which rarely leads to any interaction. Alliance Hempel is a sure Royal. He wants to be a good next Emperor and believes that something bad will happen to those who don’t sign eventually. Mirror Blog Quotes Appears in True Love's Kiss Cover.jpg|link=http://everafterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/True_Love%27s_Kiss Trivia * Really likes shorts but not around other people. * Favorite-cake is Fairycake with Marshmallowcream * Inspired by Honey-sempai Timeline * June 6, 2014: Character get sketched out and born. * June 7-9, 2014: Hempel’s persona is formed. * June 9, 2014: Hempel Emperorial the Seventh's page is added to the Ever After High Fandom-site. * June 9, 2014: Hempel’s art is finished Category:The Emperor's New Clothes Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Mandiga